


Dos en la ciudad

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le había arrancado una oración entera en lo que iba del viaje, Midô pudo sentirse realizado. Se mantuvieron otro buen trecho en silencio, pronto estarían de regreso en Tokio, con suerte y viento a favor si la gasolina no se les acababa a mitad de camino. Sólo necesitaban llegar a la gran ciudad para comenzar con el primer trabajo y cobrar algo de dinero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos en la ciudad

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Gb es de sus dueños.

El coche tomó un rumbo incierto, anduvo durante varias horas por carreteras y autopistas, sin un destino en concreto hasta ese momento. Los acompañantes, buscando escapar de un pasado no muy lejano, guardaron silencio la mayor parte del viaje. Hasta cierto punto era lógico tanto mutismo ya que no se conocían lo suficiente como para saber en qué momento era oportuno hablar con el otro.  
El chico rubio, de mirada seria y ojos apagados, se entretuvo observando las líneas en el camino, como se iban perdiendo una tras otras quedando en el olvido; su compañero de viaje lo espió un par de veces preguntándose en qué pensaba, hubiese pagado por saberlo; pero la verdad era que Ginji buscaba no pensar tanto.  
Sabía que si lo hacía podía llegar a arrepentirse de su decisión, decisión que a pesar de tomarla con seguridad, nacida por un impulso, por la necesidad de proteger a sus seres queridos, en la actualidad le pesaba.  
El muchacho de pelo negro buscó los cigarrillos en la guantera del auto, encendió uno y sacó el brazo por la ventanilla. Le costaba hablar con quien decía llamarse “ _el emperador relámpago_ ” porque cada vez que le dirigía la palabra se encontraba con un muro de concreto.

—Oye... deberíamos hacer carteles —atinó a pronunciar Ban para intentar conversar de ese asunto que tanto le preocupaba.  
—Como sea.

Esa fue la escueta respuesta de Amano, posó la mirada al frente notando que el sol comenzaba a irse, despidiéndose con débiles rayos que golpeaban apenas en el parabrisas del coche, en ese instante sus ojos se tornaron rojizos.  
Midô suspiró, no había caso. En apariencias a su nuevo compañero de ruta le importaba poco y nada encontrar alguna forma de subsistir. Acaso ¿no comprendía que pronto no tendrían siquiera para comer? —Aun peor para Ban: ni siquiera tendría para cigarrillos o combustible— Ya de por si no contaban con un lugar donde dormir, aunque eso, momentáneamente, estaba subsanado.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —cuestionó buscando una satisfactoria respuesta que no fuese un “ _como sea_ ”.

Ginji lo miró, parpadeó una vez y asintió con la cabeza. Ya lo habían hablado antes, no entendió la razón de la pregunta. Lo único que tenían en ese momento como proyecto era formar los “ _Get Backers_ ”.

—Bueno, entonces pone un poco mas de interés, chico —El telépata intentó no sonar duro.  
—Lo siento, es que... —titubeó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—Desde que he salido de la fortaleza ilimitada no he podido...  
—Lo entiendo —cortó por lo sano al ver cuanto le estaba costando al otro explicarse.

Le había arrancado una oración entera en lo que iba del viaje, Midô pudo sentirse realizado. Se mantuvieron otro buen trecho en silencio, pronto estarían de regreso en Tokio, con suerte y viento a favor si la gasolina no se les acababa a mitad de camino. Sólo necesitaban llegar a la gran ciudad para comenzar con el primer trabajo y cobrar algo de dinero.

—Detente —pidió sorpresivamente el rubio.

El otro lo observó sin detener el coche, acaso, finalmente ¿se había arrepentido de dejar la fortaleza?. Sin embargo el emperador relámpago acotó restando dudas:

—Has conducido todo el día, descansa.  
—Estoy bien —respondió orgulloso.  
—Vas a matarnos.

El tono serio de Ginji le indicó a su compañero de ruta que más que una petición era una orden. Ban condujo hasta un lugar apartado, aparentemente un viejo estacionamiento de un supermercado abandonado, y bajo la luz de la luna como única luz, se quedaron.  
Luego de unos segundos sin pronunciar palabras, Midô tomó la cajetilla de cigarrillos, el encendedor y salió del coche para fumar al aire libre y descansar del agotador viaje. Estiró todo el cuerpo sintiendo como tronaba cada hueso, observó con detenimiento el desolado lugar y caminó hasta un pequeño muro en donde apoyó la espalda.  
Por su lado Amano descansó la cabeza en la ventanilla, observando a lo lejos a su compañero de viaje, preguntándose una y otra vez ¿por qué?  
¿Por qué era así?  
¿Por qué ese chico lo ayudaba?  
Se notaba a la legua que Ban Midô no era la clase de muchacho social, capaz de soportar una orden o de escuchar al otro sin antes hacerse respetar. Como él, había aprendido a estar constantemente en alerta y a la defensiva.  
Por eso no lograba entenderlo. Quizás porque el telépata comprendía que ambos estaban en iguales condiciones y que se necesitaban mutuamente. Ambos no tenían a donde ir ni con quien ir... Estaban solos, en el mundo.  
El rubio pudo sentir una profunda confianza en él como respuesta... porque el telépata desde un inicio había depositado una inusitada confianza en su persona. ¿Que le había visto al emperador relámpago que le asegurase que era de fiar?  
Para Ginji ese era el enigma. Simplemente no entendía porqué o para qué lo ayudaba, porqué estaba con él, en su auto, durmiendo en el lugar que le correspondía por entero al dueño del coche.  
Recostó el cuerpo en el asiento y se entretuvo con la imagen del moreno, como, lentamente, con una tranquilidad que rayaba lo desesperante, llevaba sensualmente el cigarrillo a los labios.  
Sus labios...  
Amano se saboreó el labio inferior y los ojos brillaron con extraña refulgencia, acarició sutilmente con la yema de los dedos la humedecida zona, para luego llevar los brazos detrás de la nuca, acomodándose mejor.  
Se notaba, a simple vista, que Ban Midô era poseedor de un cuerpo endiabladamente excitante, su porte así lo indicaba.  
El rubio se aburrió de estar solo en el auto por lo que abrió la puerta del acompañante y salió; el también necesitaba estirar un poco las piernas. Notó que el otro ya había terminado el cigarrillo, aplastándolo bajo el pie izquierdo.

—Pensé que ya dormías —comentó el telépata con desgano cuando su nuevo amigo llegó a su lado.

El emperador relámpago se situó a su lado, elevando la vista al firmamento para deleitarse con aquellos pequeños puntos que titilaban. Le gustaba ver las estrellas, era una de las pocas cosas que aún le daba paz.

—Es que... no me puedo dormir —contestó sin necesidad de hacerlo, varios segundos después.  
—Yo iré a descansar, mañana nos espera un día largo.

Ban metió los manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y caminó hasta el coche, abrió la puerta trasera y se recostó sobre el asiento boca arriba con una pierna encogida y la otra ligeramente caída hacia el suelo. No era un hotel cinco estrellas, pero al menos tenía un lugar donde descansar la espalda.  
Se mantuvo unos cuantos minutos con los ojos abiertos, aunque estaba cansado supo que le llevaría un poco más de tiempo conciliar el tan ansiado sueño.

Estaba inquieto...

Muy inquieto...

Todavía llevaba los anteojos puestos, pensó en sacárselos y finalmente rendirse a los encantos de Morfeo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrever a su rubio compañero. Frunció ligeramente la frente, observándolo extrañado desde su posición, boca arriba.

—Es mi turno de dormir aquí.

Habían quedado en que una noche uno dormía en el asiento y el otro atrás. Pero en apariencias Amano lo había olvidado o pensaba reclamarle algo que no le correspondía. Sin embargo el emperador relámpago no se excusó ni atinó a irse, simplemente se adentró al coche, recostándose sutilmente junto a Midô.  
El mentado sintió un escalofrío general que le recorrió todo el cuerpo haciéndole temblar de pies a cabeza. Ginji se limitó a mirarlo, sin ninguna expresión concreta en el rostro más que ese halo de tristeza que lo acompañaba siempre.  
El telépata pensó en reprocharle el acto, en preguntarle de muy malos modos qué carajo estaba haciendo, pero aunque lo intentó no pudo formar palabra alguna, sintió la garganta cerrada y se le dificultaba respirar, aun más hablar.  
¿Por qué no reaccionaba? ¿Por qué no le decía algo? Ban no supo explicárselo, sin embargo allí estaba, sintiendo en su cuello el cálido aliento del chico rubio y su cuerpo junto al suyo despidiendo un calor sobrecogedor.

—¿Quieres sexo?

Así, sin anestesia, sin siquiera una carta de aviso o al menos una mera insinuación para tantear el terreno, Amano se ofreció en bandeja de plata. El corazón de Midô estuvo a punto de estallar.  
Estaba nervioso...  
¿Por qué lo estaba? Lo más correcto hubiese sido echarlo a patadas del coche y de su vida, pero sencillamente no pudo...  
No pudo... Ni responderle ni reaccionar.

—¿Quieres? —aunque lo volvió a preguntar tomó el silencio del otro como una réplica.

Una duda para él ya era una respuesta, por lo tanto posó los labios entre abiertos sobre ese cuello que ansiaba probar, humedeciendo apenas la zona con una lengua tímida y juguetona, que asomó dispuesta a saborear todo lo que pudiese.

—Oye chico... —El telépata reaccionó, un poco tarde pero lo hizo.

Intentó, sin éxito, separar un poco a aquel vampiro, pero el reducido espacio del auto y —¿por qué negarlo?— la reconfortante sensación en el cuello se lo impidió. Un gemido algo apagado surgió de la boca cuando el emperador relámpago mordió apenas la piel.

—¿No te gusta? —Ginji dejó la labor para cuestionarle, frunciendo la frente en señal de desconcierto.

Ban no supo que responder, le costaba aceptar que le estaba gustando demasiado, sobre todo porque las manos de Amano dificultaban toda capacidad de raciocinio, no se quedaban quietas, revisando cada lugar del cuerpo, tocando sobre la ropa.  
La necesidad de Midô de quitarse sus propias prendas para sentir sobre la piel el contacto directo lo llevó a incorporarse apenas, dispuesto a hacerlo, pero algo de nuevo lo hizo dudar.  
El rubio no lo dejó moverse demasiado, redujo los escasos centímetros que los distanciaban y volvió a atacarle el cuello, el cual tomó con ambas manos; los besos que le dedicó eran tenues pero muy sensuales, para más tarde entretenerse por un rato largo con la nuez de adán.  
Subió hasta llegar a la oreja y allí mordisqueó apenas el lóbulo consiguiendo que el telépata cerrase por un momento los ojos dejándose llevar otra vez por la agradable sensación, por ese calor desconocido que le envolvía el cuerpo.

—Gin... ji...

Alcanzó a susurrar pero su boca se vio impedida de poder reprochar, acotar o siquiera sugerir algo. El emperador relámpago probó esos labios que deseó minutos antes, deleitándose con el masculino sabor agridulce de Ban, mezclado con el inconfundible aroma del cigarrillo. No le molestó el pormenor incluso a pesar de que toda la ropa de Midô olía a tabaco.  
Su ropa...  
Ginji quiso quitarle las prendas, descubrir su cuerpo, recorrer con las manos cada centímetro de piel, pero notando la situación comprendió que lo mejor sería empezar con la suya.  
Con suma dificultad Amano comenzó a desvestirse, ante los ojos pavorosos de su amante de turno, quien aún no lograba salir de su asombro; observó la calma y naturalidad con la cual el rubio realizaba esa labor, como si fuese algo que hiciese todos los días, como respirar, caminar o hablar.  
La camiseta del emperador relámpago desapareció cayendo a un costado del pequeño coche; luego le siguió el turno al pantalón, bajó primero el cierre del mismo, desabrochando el botón a su paso, para luego bajárselo con ropa interior incluida.  
Aquello era cuasi gracioso, ver como Ginji intentaba mantener el equilibrio, buscando la forma de desvestirse sin que su cabeza golpease contra el techo del auto. El telépata se hubiese reído si la situación fuese otra, pero no pudo mas que contener la respiración cuando vio el enhiesto miembro de su compañero, erguido y amenazante.  
Supo, con terrible ansiedad, que le tocaba su turno. Ban siguió repitiéndose mentalmente que no quería, sin embargo Amano se las había ingeniado para desabrocharle los botones de la camisa dejando al descubierto ese pecho que se elevaba y descendía con cada respiración profunda.  
Recién, cuando le tocó el turno al inoportuno pantalón que sólo representaba un obstáculo, Midô reaccionó un poco... ayudando al rubio a quitárselos. Las manos se movieron solas, sin obedecer petición y sin entrar en razones, actuaron por su cuenta y atrajeron, por la espalda, el cuerpo del emperador relámpago.  
Fue en ese momento que perdió la cabeza, no lo resistió más y buscó con anhelo la boca del chico para hundir la lengua en ella, hasta donde físicamente fuese posible. Lo tomó de la nuca, entrelazando los dedos en la rubia cabellera, sin darle posibilidades al otro de arrepentirse. Además Ginji así lo había querido.  
Las manos recorrieron con desesperación el cuerpo del otro, ya no eran movimientos lentos, precavidos, por el contrario, dejaban en claro la necesidad de afecto y contacto físico, la imperiosa necesidad de conocer cada recoveco de su amante.

Las manos del telépata descendieron por la espalda de Amano hasta llegar a los glúteos y allí se quedaron, acariciando y realizando un recorrido con una insistencia cuasi morbosa.  
El emperador relámpago por su lado quiso sentir mas, pudo notar la poderosa erección de su nuevo amigo, se distanció un poco de él para poder estudiar con una curiosidad infantil dicho miembro. Era largo y aceptablemente grueso, surcado por grandes venas que palpitaban furiosas.  
Ginji separó las piernas de Midô pero esté se resistió un poco, aquello no le había agradado demasiado.

—Tranquilo —susurró Amano y se situó entre las piernas abiertas en forma de “v” para que así su propio miembro entrase en contacto con el de su compañero.  
—Tú ya... ya lo has... ¿Ya lo has hecho antes?

El rubio en respuesta bajó la mirada, no obstante luego de meditarlo unos segundos decidió ser sincero:

—En la fortaleza hay que hacer algunas cosas para sobrevivir.

Eso había aprendido desde chico; para conseguir lo que buscaba era necesario ceder en algunos aspectos.  
El emperador relámpago se sintió avergonzado, por eso se quedó ahí, en esa posición, sin seguir con tan fantástica labor que arrastraba al borde del desquicio a su amante. El otro posó una mano sobre la cabeza del chico y sacudió la rubia melena. Ginji levantó, temeroso, la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa del telépata.  
Todavía llevaba los lentes, era lo único que tenia puesto. Eso le arrancó una pequeña risa interna a Amano y recordando lo que estaba haciendo segundos antes, volvió a la carga, traspasando la lengua a través del moreno cuello.  
En un segundo la llama se volvió a encender, sobre todo porque el emperador relámpago, con suma maestría, comenzó a mover las caderas acompasadamente, logrando que sus miembros se rozasen con insistencia.

—Espera chico... —Midô se sintió en la imperiosa necesidad de explicar un detalle sumamente importante para él—Yo nunca... —no quiso quedar como un perfecto idiota—no quiero que me...  
—Lo sé, no te penetraré, pero déjame a mí. Quiero... tocarte —Jadeó en demasía excitado.  
—Bueno, eso sí. Toca todo lo que tú quieras —correspondió lujurioso—, pero nada más.

Amano se incorporó un poco para poder acariciar el pene de su compañero, lo tomó con la mano derecha sintiendo la suave textura del mismo y la dureza, ante el débil contacto el miembro dio un gracioso respingo, al mismo tiempo que una electricidad natural en el cuerpo le recorrió la espina dorsal.  
El rubio tomó con algo de duda la mano del telépata y la guió despacio y con cautela hasta su propia hombría, que pedía a gritos un poco de atención. Un juego divertido e interesante dio comienzo. Cuando Ban se dejó llevar el emperador relámpago comenzó a gozar de las caricias y la fricción de su cuerpo contra el de Midô.  
Escuchar los gemidos, algo tímidos, salir de la boca de Ginji fue algo que lo enloqueció. Quiso mas, quiso arrancarle verdaderos gemidos de placer, por eso se acomodó mejor, pegó su cuerpo al de Amano y lo masturbó con más seguridad y confianza en sus propios movimientos.

—Ban... Ban... Ban...

Esos labios pronunciaban con nitidez su nombre; el detalle le encantó, era algo sumamente especial e íntimo. Lo que estaba haciendo con ese chico era algo muy íntimo, personal.  
En pocos minutos, conforme los movimientos osados del telépata —cuyas manos no se quedaban quietas— aumentaron, el rubio sintió la sangre agolparse en los genitales, la inminente eyaculación que no quiso retrasar un segundo más se hizo presente mediante gemidos escandalosos. Su cálido, abundante y espeso semen surgió del pene dando a parar sobre el vientre de Ban quien, contrario a lo pensado, no se asqueó al ver el líquido blancuzco desparramarse sobre su cuerpo.  
Automáticamente, luego del ajetreo, el emperador relámpago se dejó caer acostado sobre el pecho de Midô, respirando entrecortadamente, disfrutando de la agradable sensación, tanto que no le importó ensuciarse con su propio néctar. El otro se quedó quieto en el lugar sintiéndose algo... decepcionado.  
¿Ya estaba?  
¿Eso era todo?  
¿Y qué pasaba con la dureza en su entrepierna? Pero contrario a lo imaginado, cuando Ginji pudo recuperarse, se incorporó apenas y deslizándose camino al sur atrapó entre los labios el enhiesto falo de su amante.

—¡Ah! ¡Ginji! ¡Carajo! ¡Sigue así!

El telépata no supo como expresar la satisfacción que le estaba dando esa boca, con una pericia morbosa Amano engulló el miembro introduciéndolo y sacándolo de la boca con una rapidez asombrosa. Estaba acostumbrado a sentir el sabor salado y penetrante, tan particular y único en el mundo.  
Pero cuando Ban comenzó a sentir que estaba escalando el Everest y que pronto se arrojaría de su pico, el rubio dejó la placentera labor de lado.  
La cara de Midô era todo un poema de desconcierto y enojo.

—¡¿Qu... ?!

El emperador relámpago nada dijo, se acomodó mejor, escalando de nuevo hasta la cintura de su amigo y, acomodándose, buscó sentarse sobre la endurecida hombría. El otro no era idiota, comprendió las intenciones de su compañero y se sintió aterrado.  
Sí: _Aterrado_.  
Pero al mismo tiempo excitado hasta donde física y espiritualmente le fue posible. Tragó saliva y con impaciencia se aferró a las caderas de Ginji buscando con desesperación que se sentase de una buena vez. Estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de acabar con esa dulce tortura.  
Así lo hizo Amano, como un chico obediente, se aferró al cuello del telépata y hundiendo el rostro en él se dejó caer sintiendo como, poco a poco, la hombría de su compañero se abría camino en la intimidad, desgarrando a su paso, ganando terreno.  
Ban soltó un quejido escandaloso cuando todo su pene descansó en el interior del rubio, aquello era mucho. ¡Era deliciosamente demasiado para él! Se quedaron unos segundos así, quietos en sus lugares, guardando las posiciones; el emperador relámpago para terminar de acostumbrarse a la invasión en esa delicada zona y Midô, por su lado, para no acabar tan rápido, quiso disfrutarlo lo más que pudo, por si al otro día moría, al menos había tocado el cielo con las manos.  
Se entretuvo acariciando el cuerpo de Ginji, masculino de pies a cabeza, muy distinto al cuerpo femenino, siempre armonioso y delicado. Supo que podía tomarlo de los brazos y sacudirlo con energía mientras lo penetraba con salvajismo sin que emitiera queja alguna, pero con una chica comportarse así era algo complicado. Que existían mujeres así, existían, pero eran difíciles de hallar.  
El movimiento de caderas dio comienzo, primero lento y pausado pero de igual modo rítmico. Amano subió y bajó a sus anchas, sintiendo como por un instante el miembro del telépata abandonaba su interior para el segundo siguiente enterrarse hasta el fondo.  
Ban no lo soportó por mucho tiempo, aferró con desesperación los glúteos del rubio y comenzó a acompañar los movimientos del mismo con la pelvis. En pocos segundos estaban perfectamente sincronizados.  
Los vidrios del coche se encontraban por completo empañados, afuera aún era de noche y no se sentía un alma en el desolado estacionamiento. Menos mal, lo que hubiese sido si un incauto se topaba por capricho del destino con dos chicos gimiendo sin descaro.  
Midô advirtió que no lo soportaría mucho tiempo mas:

—Ginji... ya. No puedo más.  
—Acaba —sugirió y fijó la mirada en el rostro del muchacho acelerando los movimientos. Le encantaba ver ese rostro curvarse en una mueca de placer absoluto y desbordante.

  
El otro cerró los ojos unos segundos y los volvió a abrir, soltando un grito masculino su semen inundó la cavidad de Ginji.  
Cálido, reconfortante. Esa fue la sensación que experimentó Amano en su interior. Se quedo allí, abrazado al telépata como borracho a la botella, escondiendo el rostro en el fornido pecho, ambos casi sentados, aunque Ban tenía la espalda dolorosamente recostada contra la puerta.  
Recién entonces, cuando la pasión menguó, se dieron cuenta de lo incómodo que estaban ocupando posiciones dolorosas: la pierna del rubio estaba apresada contra la caja de cambio y la pierna de Midô, mientras que éste sintió en la espalda el apoyabrazos de la puerta.  
Pero que importaba, eran detalles mínimos.  
Se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos. El mayor no supo que decir, no supo siquiera si era correcto decir algo.  
¿Qué había pasado?  
Habían tenido sexo, lisa y llanamente. El telépata suspiró y abrazó con excesiva posesión el cuerpo del chico notando que éste se había quedado profundamente dormido entre sus brazos. Aún desnudos los dos.  
Se acomodó mejor y también se rindió al sueño.

…

Los rayos del sol golpeaban en el vidrio creando un reflejo molesto. El emperador relámpago abrió los ojos y buscó acomodarse, sintió todo el cuerpo adormecido y adolorido, el olor a semen todavía permanecía en el coche.

—Buenos días —susurró Ban bostezando, entreabriendo apenas los luceros.

Ginji se le quedó mirando sin poder corresponder el saludo; se incorporó, buscó la ropa, salió del coche desnudo como estaba y comenzó a vestirse, total allí no había nadie que pudiese “ _pescarlo_ ”.  
Midô observó desde el interior, por primera vez y bajo una luz clara, el cuerpo bien formado y surcado por viejas cicatrices que poseía su nuevo amigo. Era sencillamente perfecto.

Él se vistió en la parte trasera y, arreglándoselas como pudo, se pasó al asiento del conductor a esperar a que Amano subiese a su lado.  
El rubio tomó el lugar sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla, el otro puso el coche en marcha y por respeto volvió a callar, guardándose lo que tenía ganas de decir, pero ¿por cuantos kilómetros mas iban a estar así? El telépata frenó el auto en medio de la nada y buscando componerse intentó hablar del tema.

—Ginji.

No podían hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado; no si pensaban trabajar juntos. Necesitaba dejar las cosas en claro y depositar una confianza ciega en el otro.

—Si vas a decirme —pronunció el emperador relámpago con tranquilidad—que fue un error, que lo olvidemos, que hagamos de cuenta que nada pasó... Lo entiendo.  
—No era eso.

Ginji tragó saliva. Si no era eso ¿qué? entonces. Dejó de observar el suelo pavimentado y se concentró, curioso, en su compañero.

—No entiendo todavía qué pasó —Ban lanzó una pequeña risa de desconcierto buscando ser sincero.

No pudo entender que Amano hizo todo eso y se comportó de esa forma con él sólo en agradecimiento.  
¿Sólo en agradecimiento o había algo mas?

— _Cojimos_. Eso es todo —comentó el rubio con desgano.  
—¿Nada más que sexo? —Los ojos de Midô, a través del vidrio violeta de los anteojos, se entristecieron de golpe.  
—No sé de tu parte —se corrigió sintiéndose algo culpable por causar agobio en el otro—, pero de mi parte es la primera vez que hago el amor.

Los ojos de Ginji se aguaron un instante al comprender que comenzaba a amar a ese chico que tanto lo había ayudado y que sin pedirle nada a cambio seguía haciéndolo. Creyó tontamente que quizás buscaba eso. No pudo sostener por más tiempo la mirada y, algo avergonzado, la dejó caer al suelo del auto.  
En respuesta acercó el cuerpo al de Amano y buscándole el rostro le besó los labios con profundo cariño; no dijo nada, no tenía sentido acotar al respecto, puso en marcha el coche y volvió a retomar la carretera.

—Los Get Backers van en camino —profeso el telépata con alegría. —Pero antes deberíamos aprovechar el poco dinero que nos queda para comer algo, cargar combustible y comprarnos ropa nueva que parecemos pordioseros. Así nadie nos contratará. Además necesito bañarme, huelo mal.

Aquello le arrancó una sincera y gran sonrisa al rubio que le iluminó el rostro, borrando por ese instante la profunda y sempiterna tristeza que profesaban sus ojos.

La primera sonrisa de muchas que Ban Midô pudo presenciar en el mítico emperador relámpago, quien, poco a poco, dejaba de serlo para pasar a ser el Ginji Amano de los Get Backers, su compañero de equipo... Y su compañero en la vida.

 **Fin**


End file.
